The Last Night
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: Bella tiene problemas que la llevaron a hacer algo horrible, pero en medio de tanta oscuridad estara Edward para ayudarla a salir adelante… TH ExB APTA PARA TODO PUBLICO


Declaro que no soy Stephenie Meyer y que los personajes le pertenecen solo a ella…

La trama de la historia esta basada en mi interpretación de la Canción The last Night de la banda Skillet, la cual por muy curioso que parezca escuche por un fanfic…

El texto en cursiva es parte de la canción, y lo de negrita es de mi invención.3

**Summary:** Bella tiene problemas que la llevaron a hacer algo horrible, pero en medio de tanta oscuridad estara Edward para ayudarla a salir adelante… TH ExB

(recomendación musical **The last Night**- Skillet; **Hello**- Evanescence; **Bring me to life** – Evanescence)

THE LAST NIGHT.

**Todo lo que él puede pensar es: "otra vez no", ve como ella llega a su lado, ya sabe que ha pasado, con nuevas marcas en sus muñecas hechas por ella misma, la mira con dolor y solo alcanza a decirle: **

Bella

_Vienes a mí con cicatrices en tu mano_

_Me dices que esta es la última noche que te sientes así_

_**Se siente tonta, ella sabia el dolor que le producía a Edward por verla así, pero es inevitable huir de la realidad, esa realidad donde ella no es suficiente para el, ni para nadie, fue imposible para ella no cortarse y llorar con todo el dolor que le provocan sus próximas palabras**__: _

_Solo vine a decir adiós_

_No quería que me vieras llorar, estoy bien_

_**Edward sabe que ella miente, siempre fue mala haciéndolo; lo ve en sus ojos, el sabe que ella no esta bien, y con suaves pasos se acerca a ella, tratando de calmar sus sollozos, sufriendo por no saber que mas hacer para ayudarla, y le susurra:**_

_Se que no es verdad_

_Esta es la última noche que estarás sola_

_Veme a los ojos para que veas que yo lo se_

_Estoy en donde sea que tu quieres que este_

_La ultima noche que tu estarás sola_

_Te sostendré en mis brazos y no te dejaré ir_

_Soy todo lo que necesitas que sea_

_**Eso y mas es capaz el de prometerle porque sabe que la necesita tanto o mas que ella a el, Bella es su oxigeno sin el cual le es imposible vivir. Ahora le parecen tan lejanos aquellos días donde su pequeña no se lastimaba, donde ella sonreía sin ningún esfuerzo, pero sin duda los problemas en su casa, las peleas constantes, los rechazos y maltratos psicológicos que sufría día a día en el instituto por parte de sus compañeros ignorantes de su situación.**_

_**Y en medio de su llanto, Bella solo alcanza a decir: "es mi culpa, es mi culpa…" **_

_**Edward sabe que eso es lo que dicen sus padres para no afrontar la realidad del daño que le han hecho a su hija, como los odia por dañar a su pequeña, a su único amor, y trata de consolarla **_

_**Bella, escúchame nada de esto es tu culpa, se que **_

_Tus padres dicen que todo es tu culpa_

_Pero ellos no te conocen como yo_

_**y ella sabe que Edward tiene razón, ellos siempre han dicho eso, lo dijeron cuando llamaron del instituto para preguntar por las marcas en sus manos, también cuando su padre no llegaba en las noches por sus "viajes de trabajo" o cuando su madre tomaba mas de la cuenta, pero nunca lo han dicho enfrente de otras personas para mantener la imagen de familia perfecta, o eso es lo que ellos creen, pues una de las tantas noches en que Edward iba a escondidas a visitar a Bella, pudo escucharlos gritarle todas esas cosas. El es su único respiro, su puerto seguro en aquel mar asfixiante de angustias y dolor, ella solo siente confianza para contar sus pensamientos es con Edward y por eso dice:**_

_Estoy tan enferma de oírlos decir eso_

_"es solo una fase, estarás bien, estas bien"_

_**El solo alcanza a abrazarla mas fuerte y piensa: **__pero se que no es verdad_

_**Te prometo que estaré contigo siempre, solo hay que esperar que amanezca y todo comenzara a cambiar, ya no volveremos mas a este pueblo, no permitiremos que ni tus padres ni nadie mas vuelva a dañarte pues estaremos lejos, donde nadie nos conozca y podamos empezar desde cero mi cielo…- y hace irrompible su promesa besando suavemente sus labios y al separarse le susurra al oído**_

_La última noche alejada de mí_

_**Bella solo suplica en su mente, que todo sea verdad, porque si es un sueño jamás quiere despertar, es que se le hace tan dura la realidad, y se desahoga, en esa fría noche del pueblo alienígena de Forks, diciéndole a Edward:**_

_La noche es tan larga cuando todo esta mal_

_**Solo él sabe lo verdadera que es esa frase, cuantas veces a mitad de la noche no recibió una llamada de ella desesperada y vio sus cortadas a la siguiente mañana, cuantas veces no entro por la ventana de la habitación de ella o cuantas veces simplemente ella se coló en la habitación de él, solo para escapar de sus problemas. Recordando todo eso solo alcanza a decirte:**_

_**Amor,**_

_Si me das tu mano te ayudaré a sostenerte_

_No te dejaré decir adiós_

_Seré tu razón _

_**para vivir, así como tu eres la mía, quiero estar allí para ti en todo momento: el primer día de universidad, durante tus estudios, en tu graduación, el primer día de trabajo, cuando enfermes, cuando rías, cuando nos casemos, cuando compremos nuestra propia casa y tengamos a nuestros hijos. Te Juro que estaré allí para apoyarte y ayudarte, porque te amo, así que esta es: la**__ última noche lejos de mí_

_**Y con esas palabras, en medio de la noche se consolido su amor eterno, y es que ellos son perfectos el uno para el otro. Edward le enseña lo que es amar y la trae de vuelta a la vida, mientras Bella no se explica que hizo para merecer a un ángel como el a su lado…**_

_Ok no se muy bien como quedo, es que fue un momento de "inspiración" mientras escuchaba esa canción y esto fue lo que resulto._

_Me merezco algún Review? (Aunque sea para hacer alguna critica)_

_Se aceptan cualquier Vampiro y solo a Jacob, Paul y Jared de los lobos como regalo… xD_

_Chao, Besos y abrazos Vampíricos para tods_

_Barbie Hale Black_

_**P.S:**__ si les da un poquito de tiempo pasense a mis otras historias, están en mi perfil y me dicen que tal._


End file.
